


next in line

by kayson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 10 Years After the War, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayson/pseuds/kayson
Summary: Zuko’s advisors are pressuring him about an heir. Sokka wants to know what the fuss is all about.or: Zuko has an existential crisis and Sokka wants to be a dad.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	next in line

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic came to me in the morning and I couldn't get anything done until I finished it. I've been living for Zukka recently and wanted to contribute to the ATLA renaissance. I hope folks enjoy :)

Sokka hummed to himself as he walked through the Fire Nation Royal Palace towards Zuko’s office. He’d just finished training with the new bodyguard recruits - experienced Kyoshi Warriors who had come strongly recommended by Suki - and was excited to discuss their first placements in the palace with Zuko. 

He had a hunch that the Fire Lord needed a distraction after a full day of meetings with his advisors to discuss his upcoming twenty-sixth birthday celebration. Sokka wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about on Zuko’s side. He knew Zuko hated being the center of attention at these functions, and sympathized to an extent, but all Sokka could think about was that Katara, Aang, Toph and many of their other friends would be visiting the Fire Nation for the event. 

Sokka reached the corridor that led to Zuko’s office and grinned at the guards he saw posted outside of the door. 

“Ambassador,” Kiko, one of Zuko’s longer term guards, greeted him. Kiko nodded towards the closed door. “He asked for privacy.”

Sokka nodded as he reached for the door. “Understood.”

Kiko’s mouth twitched in amusement so quickly Sokka wasn’t sure he’d actually seen it before Kiko’s usual impassive mask was back in place. “Thank you, sir.”

Sokka tried not to chuckle as he pushed the door open and walked inside to find Zuko hunched over his desk, head in his hands. He was about to ask Zuko if his advisors told him he was too old for birthday presents but the teasing words died on his lips when Zuko looked up at him with hollow eyes and a defeated expression. 

“Zuko?” Sokka hurried over to Zuko’s side and reached out to cup his cheek but Zuko pulled back, avoiding his hand. Sokka frowned. It was rare these days for Zuko to avoid his touch and it hurt more than he wanted to admit. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Zuko said flatly. “Yes.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. “I don’t know.” 

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Well, do you want to talk about...whatever may not have happened?”

“Not really.” Zuko snorted and collapsed over his desk again with his head in his hands. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Huh?” Sokka stared at Zuko, completely baffled. “Well, good, I guess. I don’t want to fight with you either.”

“You don’t understand,” Zuko grumbled into his hands, refusing to look up at Sokka.

“Hard to understand when I don’t know what’s going on,” Sokka drawled, leaning against Zuko’s desk and crossing his arms. “Explain it to me.”

Zuko rubbed his forehead with both hands and sighed again, still not meeting Sokka’s eyes. “It’s complicated.” 

“All right,” Sokka said after a few seconds of silence during which he realized Zuko wasn’t going to continue without prodding. “Does this have anything to do with the birthday celebration?”

Zuko groaned. “Sort of.” He shook his head. “It’s more to do with the fact that twenty-six is an important age in the Fire Nation.” Zuko finally glanced back up at Sokka and Sokka felt his heart clench at the fear he saw in Zuko’s eyes when his partner whispered, “I’m supposed to produce an heir this year...or at least be trying.” 

Sokka turned Zuko’s words over in his head, trying to understand what had Zuko so afraid. He’d seen Zuko with children and knew he liked them, was surprisingly good with them even if he was also incredibly awkward. Did Zuko not want to be a parent? 

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupted Sokka’s thoughts, anxiety in his voice. “Sokka, please say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sokka asked with a frown, still trying to understand why the idea of a child, or at least an heir, was so distasteful to his partner. 

“I don’t know!” Zuko snapped, amber eyes blazing as he now glowered at Sokka. “I thought you’d at least...I don’t know. Care.” 

“That’s not fair.” Sokka felt like Zuko had punched him in the stomach. “Zuko, that’s not fair and you know it.” 

“Do I?” 

Rather than shake the Fire Lord, which was what Sokka really wanted to do at that moment, he sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. After a moment of glaring at each other Sokka finally shrugged, threw up his hands, and said, “You know, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to have done wrong.” 

Zuko looked away but not before Sokka noticed the hurt expression in his partner’s eyes.

“Zuko,” Sokka said firmly, reaching out and gently turning Zuko’s head so that he would meet Sokka’s eyes. “I really don’t understand the problem. I’ve always wanted to be a dad, I just didn’t think it would happen for me.” He shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I love being an uncle. Why wouldn’t I want to be a dad? Especially with you.”

“Oh, Sokka,” Zuko whispered. He buried his face in his hands and took a few shuddering breaths. After a moment he whispered brokenly, “I don’t think you understand.”

Sokka frowned. “What do you mean?”

“How do you think I produce an heir?” Zuko asked, looking up but not quite meeting Sokka’s gaze. “I don’t just spin in a circle and point at someone.”

“Of course not,” Sokka replied dismissively. “You adopt a child and raise them to be the next Fire Lord.”

Zuko stared at Sokka as though he’d grown two heads and then sank back in his chair and started to laugh. His shoulders shook with mirth and Zuko reached up to wipe tears from his eyes as he howled with laughter.

“Um…” Sokka began, leaning forward with concern. “Zuko, are you alright? Do you,” he swallowed, “do you not want to be a parent?”

“That’s not it,” Zuko gasped as he tried to get himself back under control. “It’s just, well, I didn’t think of that.” He shook his head as a small smile started to cross his face. “I’m such an _ idiot _ .”

“No, you’re not,” Sokka began but Zuko only shook his head. 

“The Fire Sages mentioned the old practice of taking concubines or--”

“What?!” Sokka demanded, fury and shock coursing through him so quickly he didn’t let Zuko finish. “No! Absolutely not.”

Zuko relaxed. “I’m glad you see it my way.”

“Wait.” Sokka froze, replaying the last few minutes of their conversation in his head as the horrific reality of what Zuko had been trying to tell him truly dawned on him. “You mean--” Zuko nodded, smiling broadly. “They wanted you to sleep--” Zuko kept nodding. “And you were going to?”

Zuko’s smile dropped. “No!” He slapped a hand over his face. “Sokka, I didn’t know what to do.” He rubbed at his forehead. “They didn’t mention adoption as an option and I was too upset about what this meant for you and me when they started presenting portraits of eligible mistresses that it just didn’t cross my mind.” 

The fight left Sokka as quickly as it had come and he reached out to pull Zuko up into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Zuko mumbled into Sokka’s shoulder, pressing his body closer. “I should have thought of it. There’s nothing in our laws that says the next in the line of succession has to be a biological child.” 

Sokka kissed the top of Zuko’s head, pleased with the contact and content just to hold his lover. When Zuko released him, a sly smile crossed Sokka's face and he asked curiously, “So, now that that's decided - whose portraits did they show you anyway?”


End file.
